gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Split Second (2)/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels 70's opening (1): "Today, one of these three players will become our (new) champion and play for (a bonus of (insert jackpot amount) plus) a chance to win one of these 197? Pontiacs/Chevrolets/Buicks. (insert model names). Today on SPLIT SECOND!!! And now, the host of our show, TOM KENNEDY!!!" 70's opening (2): "This is our champion (insert champion's name) and his/her two new opponents. Today, he/she'll be trying for his/her # chance to win a bonus of (insert jackpot amount) plus one of these 197? Pontiacs/Chevrolets/Buicks. (insert model names). Today on SPLIT SECOND!!! And now, the host of our show, TOM KENNEDY!!!" 70's opening (Finale): "Today, one of these three players will become our new champion and play for a bonus of $1,000 plus a chance to win one of these new 1975 Pontiacs. The luxurious Grand Prix 2-door hardtop, the sleek 2-door Firebird, the exciting Grand Ville 2-door convertible, the sporty LeMans sport coupe 2-door, or the spacious LeMans Safari 4-door station wagon today as SPLIT SECOND splits! And now, the host of our show, TOM KENNEDY!!!" 80's opening: "(insert random question). You'll find out as/when one of these 3 contestants wins the chance to drive home in this brand new Pontiac/Buick (insert model name), in just a SPLIT SECOND!!! (lightning strikes) And now, here's the star of our show, MONTY HALL!!!" Catchphrases 70s version "(And now,) Look at the board." - Tom Kennedy "Three correct answers $5/$10 apiece." - Tom Kennedy when all 3 players answer correctly. "$10/$25 each for (insert contestants)." - Tom Kennedy when 2 players answer correctly. 80s Version "Thank you very much, and welcome to Split Second/the/our show. The answer to the question at the beginning/top of the show (insert answer facts)." - Monty Hall (on an Opening question mentioned by announcer at the start of the show) "Each of our questions have 3 answers, and I want one answer from each of you. If all 3 of you answer correctly, you get $10. If 2 of you come up with an answer, you get $25. And if one person alone answers correctly, you'll get $50. You buzz, but only until you see the entire question. Buzz-in too soon/early, and you'll be faced with a lockout device, and you'll be forced to go (dead) last. Get your hands poised on those buzzers, and if you're ready, here we go." - Monty hall demonstrating the 1st round "Look at the screen." - Monty Hall "All 3 (are) right/correct, and all 3 score $10/$20 apiece." - Monty Hall when all 3 players answer correctly. "We double the stakes in our 2nd round. So, if all 3 of you come up with an answer, you get $20. If 2 of you come up with an answer, you get $50. And if one person alone comes up with an answer, you get $100. Not only are you playing for money, but you're playing for that jock position in the countdown round. So, if you're ready, let's begin the 2nd round." - Monty Hall explaining the 2nd round "And so, only 2 players are right/correct/score and get $25/$50 apiece." - Monty Hall when only 2 players score. "And only (insert name) (is right/correct, and) gets $50/$100. - Monty Hall to a player who answered correctly. "This is the Countdown Round which determines who goes for the car. The questions are just as before, but with the twist/difference at this time. Now when you buzz-in, you give me one, two or all three answers to the question. If your time and give me a correct answer, you count down one number. The first person to zero wins. How many numbers to start with? That determines where you stand after the 2nd Round. (Insert leading contestant) has the lead/most money, so he/she has to come up with four answers, (Insert 2nd place contestant) was in second, so he/she has come up with five answers, and (Insert last place contestant) was in third, so he/she has come up with six answers. So if you're ready, let's begin the Countdown Round." - Monty Hall explaining the Countdown Round "(That's) Correct/Yes, you may continue." - Monty Hall to contestant who got 1 or 2 clues correctly in the countdown round "Yes/Right again, continue." - Monty Hall to contestant who gets 2 in a row correct in the countdown round "You got yourself the win/championship." - Monty Hall to contestant who won the game "Split Second is a Stefan Hatos/Monty Hall production, in association with Concept Equity Funding Limited/Viacom!" - Sandy Hoyt, after the closing credits. (It's worth noting that Sandy Hoyt pronounces Viacom as "Vee-a-com", which was the company's pronunciation prior to 1986. Also, after the first episodes of the first season, Sandy Hoyt would pause after saying "in association with", then shout "Viacom!" once the company's closing logo began to play.) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases